


Scene One

by Lucifersagents



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Scott Bakula x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersagents/pseuds/Lucifersagents
Summary: The reader is new on the set of NCIS: New Orleans.  You'll never guess who she bumps into.





	Scene One

Ever since you were young, you dreamed of being an actor. You had finally landed a job on the set of NCIS: New Orleans. It wasn't a large roll, but you were excited nevertheless. This was a step towards your big dream of making it in Hollywood.

You were walking towards set, replying to one of your mother's motivational texts. The second you pressed send, your body collided with another solid form. This one was tall, muscular, and smelled amazing. You were the one to stumble backwards and land on your ass.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry,” you apologized, slowly lifting your head. Your heart seemed to skip a beat when you realized who was standing in front of you. It was none other than Scott Bakula; someone you thought you would never have the chance to meet.

Scott held out his hand, a friendly smile displayed on his lips. “Don't worry about it…,” Scott’s words trailed off as he helped you up from the concrete. “Sorry, I don't think we’ve met. What's your name? I know we’ve got some new people on set today. Are you one of them?”

“I'm [Y/N] [Y/L/N],” you introduced. “I'm playing the victim’s sister today. You’re Scott Bakula, and wow. You’re much taller in person.”

Heat flushed to Scott's face, an amused chuckle leaving his lips. “I think that's the first time I've heard that one,” Scott mused. “Anyway, it's nice to meet you [Y/N]. Is this your first time on set for a tv show?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “I've been on sets for commercials, but never a show. It's so different.” You fidgeted with the phone in your hand. “If I’m going to be honest, it's a little unnerving.”

Scott rested his hand on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You're gonna do great,” Scott assured you. “If you make a few mistakes, that's okay. We’ve all been in your shoes. You'll get into the groove of things before you know it! Besides, we all like to have fun and laugh here. You don't have to worry about any of that.”

You smiled at Scott, feeling more at ease. “It's a real honor to work with you and the others, along with the crew here,” you said. “I'm glad that this is my first experience for a television show. I'm definitely surrounded by some humble actors.”

Scott’s hand fell from your shoulder. “Don't be a stranger [Y/N],” Scott smiled. “If you wanna talk or go over your lines, I won't be far away.”

As Scott brushed past you, you couldn't help the wide grin on your face. You had just met the Scott Bakula; the same man you had dreamed of meeting ever since watching Quantum Leap. He was as sweet as you thought he would be. You walked towards the set with a newfound enthusiasm and determination.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I'm sorry agent Pride,” you said, tears forming in your eyes. “I don't know anyone who could have done this. My brother had a terrible past, but he was turning his life around. The people in his platoon loved him as if he was their own brother.”

Lucas Black poked his head into the kitchen on cue. “King, you're gonna wanna see this,” he said. “It's important.”

Scott stood up from the table, and walked into the squad room. “What’s goin’ on,” Scott asked. “Did we find our Marine?”

“Someone did,” Lucas spoke. He clicked a button on the remote that brought up pictures of a dead Marine. “These are all over the internet. Sebastian's tryin’ to find out where they came from.”

“Oh god,” you cried from the kitchen doorway. “Is that my brother?” You broke down into sobs. Scott came up to you and wrapped you up in his arms.

“Alright, cut,” the director shouted. “That was great!” He clapped his hands a few times as he came out from behind the camera man. “We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Good job everyone! Go get some rest.”

You reluctantly pulled away from Scott. He smelled pleasant and if you had to be honest with yourself, you liked being in his arms. You smiled at Scott as you dabbed the tears with a tissue.<> “I've never seen someone cry on cue so well,” Scott praised. “I don't know what you were worried about, you did great!”

Heat rushed to your cheeks as you looked down at your hands. “Thank you. It means a lot to hear that come from you of all people,” you said. “If it wasn't for you, I probably would've stumbled over my lines.”

“Oh I didn't have anything to do with that,” Scott reassured you. “You did that all on your own. It was your skill and your talent that got you here in the first place.” The more he talked to you, the faster his heart would beat.

Your cheeks were as red as a tomato. “Well, you've- you've always been a huge inspiration to me,” you stammered. “I hope that doesn't sound weird. I'm so-”

“It's okay [Y/N],” Scott cut in, his hand resting on your shoulder. “I'm flattered. Just know that you got here because of you, and your hard work.” Scott reached for his phone and held it out to you. “I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but do you mind if I get your number? It would be nice to talk to you again. Just in case you're not on set tomorrow.”

“Oh, of course,” you said, taking the phone from Scott's hand. Once you put your number in his phone, you returned it to him with a smile. “With any luck, I'll see you around. It was a pleasure to work with you and everyone else. If I'm lucky enough, maybe they'll make my character recurring.”

“I think we’re the lucky ones,” Scott said in a low, but sweet voice. He stopped by the row of cars. “I hope I get to see you again [Y/N].”

“I’d like that too.” You wrapped your arms around Scott, enjoying the brief embrace. When you pulled away, you swore you saw a hint of disappointment. It was as if he didn't want to leave either. “Call me sometime,” you said.

Scott smiled, waving at you before you got into your car. He couldn't wait to see you again.


End file.
